Play Time: A Shippo Shortie
by bluerain1984
Summary: (IYxYGO) Mokuba and Shippo's antics have done it again! When action figures of our favorite han-you, Pharaoh, and others are made, both the present and the past erupt in chaos! Will poor Kouga's brain ever think straight again? Read to find out!


Disclaimer by Bluerain: We don't own Inu-yasha or Yugioh. We just thought this story would get a few laughs.  
  
SirLarry: We ripped it off of an episode of 'Babylon 5' (which we also don't own) Enjoy!  
  
Play Time! A Shippo Short  
  
------------- "Kagome, I've always loved you," Inu-yasha said passionately as he embraced her on the Cliffside, overlooking the roaring sea. "There can be no other!"  
  
"Oh, Inu-yasha," Kagome said with equal passion, "I love you too!"  
  
"No one shall ever part us," Inu-yasha declared.  
  
"Even if I say 'sit'?" Kagome asked with mischief. Inu-yasha's necklace flashed and he went barreling down through the cliff.----------------  
  
Kagome's alarm clock woke her this Saturday morning, taking hyer from her favorite dream. "Always at the good part," Kagome sighed. Then, she heard a rumbling sound from outside. She poked her head out the window to see a large truck bearing the Kaiba Corp. logo. "What's going on?" she wondered aloud. She pulle don a spare school uniform, and ran down stairs to the Shrine's Gift shop, and asked, "Grandpa, what's going here?"  
  
"We're just getting in some new merchandise," he said as men loaded box upon box of unmarked items into the shop.  
  
"Uh, where do you want the other half of the shipment?" a man with a clip board asked Grandpa.  
  
"Oh, put that in the well house for now. I'll take of it later."  
  
"New merchandise?" Kagome asked. "What's all this about?!"  
  
"Oh boy!" Shippo said as he came through a window. "The stuff's here!" He grabbed a few boxes, and started to head out, but Kagome grabbed his tail.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Kagome demanded. "This isn't for you."  
  
"Oh, but it is, Kagome," Her grandpa said. "You see, I struck a dela with Kaiba after that incident a few weeks ago. I agreed to let sell futuristic wares in the Feudal Era- transported by Shippo- as long as he let me sell some of his items here in the shop. With Kaiba Corp merchandise, our profits will take off. Look, Millennium Keychains," he said cheerfully, holding up key chains with dangling Millennium Rods, Puzzles, Keys, Rings, and Eyes. Kagome stared at her brain-dead grandfather.  
  
"Grandpa!" she yelled, "What are you thinking!?! You can't sell this stuff in the Past! It'll change history!"  
  
"Well it's my well, I can do as I please." her grandpa pouted. Meanwhile, Shippo had made his escape, and was hauling merchandise down the well.  
  
------------Scene Break--------------  
  
"What the he--- is this!?!" Inu-yasha cried as he looked at the building on the main road through the village. A sign hung above it, which read in big bold letters: Sorcerer Kaiba's Mystical Wares form Beyond, General Manager: Shippo. At that moment, children and a few adults from the village were crowded around the building, looking in amazement at the products.  
  
"And for the kids," Shippo said with pride, dressed in a long robe covered in moons and stars, "Special Inu-yasha and Friends Action Figures! Featuring our favorite hero, Inu-yasha, with mini Tetsusaige, and he says three action phrases." He pressed the button on the back of the toy, and it shouted, 'Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!' he pressed again, and it said, 'Blades of Blood!' followed by, 'Shut up, stupid!'  
  
"Give me that!" the real Inu-yasha cried, grabbing the toy, and scattering the crowd. "Get out of here! Go home! What are you lookin' at, pipsqueak?!"  
  
"Inu-yasha! What'd you do that for?" Shippo whined. "I had that crowd in the palm of my hands!."  
  
"And I'll have your skull in mine!" Inu-yasha yelled.  
  
"That's a good one," Shippo said. He reached for a pocket, and took a notepad, and wrote down Inu-yasha threat. "Now, could you just say that three more times so I can use it as a 'Quotable quote?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Inu-yasha grumbled.  
  
"For the action figures," Shippo said. "We plan to corner the market. Now, can you tell me where Miroku is? He needs more phrases."  
  
"What?!!" Inu-yasha bellowed. "Kagome!!!!!!" he grabbed a large box full of action figures, and headed towards the well.  
  
"What be ye peddling, young Shippo?" Keade asked, walking up.  
  
"Stuff from the future!" Shippo said happily. "Can I interest you in herbal bath soaps and scented candles? Or how about the dandy pocket knife?" Just then, a gloved and beaded hand grabbed him up, and Songo and Miroku- having heard the gossip- dragged him to the well. "Keade! Watch the store for me!!"  
  
"Hmm?" Keade said, stepping the stand. "Now, what have we here?" Just then, two hooded figures stepped up to the stand. "How may I help you?"  
  
"Uh… we want these things," one said, grabbing one of every 'Inu-yasha and Friends' action figure.  
  
Keade nodded, and looked at the price list. "This will not do," she said, trying to read the odd prices. She threw the paper away, and said, "Two silvers a piece."  
  
"Wow! That's cheap!" said the second hooded customer. They both handed her the money and walked off.  
  
"Lord Kouga should check into this shop," Hakkaku said, lifting his hood when they were well away from the village said.  
  
"Indeed," Ginta said. "These 'action figures' look like grand fun." and they sped off back to the mountains.  
  
-------------Scene Break-------------  
  
Seto Kaiba sat in his office, looking over the last month's sales figures. He noted that the sales in the VR sector were starting to drop. He needed to fix that soon. Suddenly, there came a great commotion from outside the double doors.  
  
"He's busy! You can't go in!" insisted the voice of one of his security guards.  
  
"I don't care!" shouted Joey Wheeler's voice. "I'm gonna give that creep a piece of my mind!" The doors burst open, a big foot print on the left door, and Joey stormed in, followed by Yugi and the others in his fan club.  
  
"What's the big deal, Kaiba!?" Tea demanded.  
  
"Yeah!" Joey said. "What the heck are you thinkin' sellin' these?!" He held up an action figure. The little toy was a perfect replication of Joey. In fact, they all held action figures that bore their likenesses. "These things are degradin'! Listen to this junk," Joey said, pressing the button on the back of the toy. It said- in Joey's own voice- 'Pass the Donuts,' then, 'I'm starvin! When's lunch?' and then 'I was runner up in Duelist Kingdom.'  
  
"I'm sorry," Kaiba said, holding back from laughing at the ridiculous doll, "I don't recognize these toys. Someone else must have made them."  
  
"You can't lie, Kaiba," little Yugi said, stepping forward with his own figurine- it was actually the likeness of Yami, but that was hardly the point- "Your company's logo is on the box and the feet of these toys. And what's more, why does mine only have to phrases?" he pressed the button, and the toy said, in Yami's voice, 'It's time to duel!' and 'Your move!'  
  
"I'm not in charge of what gets made around here, guys," Kaiba said, "I'm only in the financial area. Mokuba's in charge of the product line."  
  
"Mokuba!" they all said.  
  
------------Scene Break------------  
  
"Yeah, I made the toys," Mokuba said, looking at the action figures. "But they were only for me and Shippo to play with. Those guys in the toy department must have gotten the orders mixed up. They were supposed to make a whole new line of 'Rocket Man' figures."  
  
"Rocket Man?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Yeah," Mokuba said, "It's my favorite Kaiba Corp Comic." He held up the wrapped comic for them to see.  
  
"Whoa! You got Rocket Man numbah one!?" Joey asked excitedly, "Let me see that!"  
  
"Sorry, Joey," Mokuba said, taking the comic away. "It's mint. You can have this ratty old one I read." he said, giving Joey a dog-eared copy. The teen took with great enthusiasm, and hurriedly read through the comic.  
  
"This is great!" Joey said, flipping through the comic, "Now I've got Numbah One! I'll treasure it forever!"  
  
"Uh, aren't we forgetting something here?" Tea said, pressing her toy's button, making it say 'My Hero!' and 'Wanna dance, Yugi?' and finally, 'What are you thinking?'  
  
"We just want you to recall them! Now!" Bakura pleaded. "I've only got one phrase, and it's horrible!" He pressed the button on his toy, and it said evily, 'Back to the Shadow Realm!'  
  
"That's gonna be kinda hard," Mokuba said, "According to this shipment order, they were sent all over the world last night."  
  
"The whole world!?!" they all exclaimed.  
  
"Yup," Mokuba said, "To all the Kaiba Corp stores." Then, the phone rang.  
  
------------ Scene Break------------  
  
"I'm sueing you for slander!" Maximillion Pegasus said, slamming a toy on Kaiba's desk. "And to think I trusted you, Kaiba! Oh, the shame of it all! Stealing my image, and making me sound so… So…!" he pressed the toy's button, and it said in femininely, 'Hello, Yugi boy.'  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba came running in from the office. "We just got a call from Egypt. Merik's boiling mad, and he's threatening to take back your Millennium Rod!"  
  
"We have top stop this," Kaiba said, picking a phone. "I'm issuing an immediately recall."  
  
"That won't be enough," Kagome said, storming in with an arm full of toys, with her Feudal friends trailing behind. She pressed the button of her figurine, and it said, 'You're so immature!' then, 'Sit Boy!' out of nowhere, Inu-yasha's necklace glowed, and he was slammed into the floor.  
  
"On second thought, I kinda like this doll," Kagome said.  
  
"This is outrageous," Miroku said, "Don't you know the harm you could in our time? Mine only says one phrase," he pressed the button, and it said charmingly, 'Would you like to bear my child?'  
  
Kaiba looked at Mokuba, and said, "You didn't? We'll sued for sure!"  
  
"Relax," Shippo said, holding up a life-size plush toy of himself. "Mine's actually kinda cute." he sqeezed the doll, and it said, 'I love you!' then, 'I don't ever wanna grow up,' and finally, 'Can I have some candy?'  
  
"Oh, it's so cute!" Ayumi and Serenity said exclaimed. "What else does it say?" Serenity asked, squeezing the Shippo doll. It said 'I'm a fox, heathen!'  
  
"We also have Kiraras," Shippo said, producing a plush Kirara. Ayumi cuddled t immediately, making 'mew'.  
  
"You mean these appeared in your era?" Yugi asked Inu-yasha.  
  
"Darn right! And it's that idiot's fault for making a deal with a senile old man!"  
  
"I'm not senile," came a cranky old voice from the store. It was Kagome's grandfather, looking very upset. "I was unpacking these in my shop, Mr. Kaiba, when I came across this." he held up a Grandpa action figure, and it's phrases said, 'Oh, these old bones!' and 'Why these pickles are full of history.' "I'm considering breaking our deal, you scalywag!"  
  
"Now just a minute," Kaiba said, "I understand that these are all troubling, but this is business. I've already spent a lot of the production budget on these dolls."  
  
"Then maybe this one will change your tune," Mai said, holding a teddy bear dressed as Kaiba. Kaiba's eyes widened, and he looked horrified.  
  
"Mokuba, you didn't!" he cried.  
  
"I thought you'de like it," Mokuba said, looking sad. "I even have one of me, made." he held his own teddy bear replication up, and said, "They're the Kaiba Corp Teddy Bears, for toddlers. I was sure you'd think these would make the production line."  
  
"Well," Kagome said, taking a look at Mokuba's bear, "It is cute."  
  
"And yours comes with a free Duel Monster's card," Mokubasaid. Pegasus walked over and took one of the bears.  
  
"Ah yes, the Teddy Bears you showed me the other day. They are quite precious. I remember my own old teddy bear."  
  
"Now you wonder why I made you sound girly?" Mokuba asked, looking at the overdressed man.  
  
"Can we back to the situation!?" Inu-yasha growled. "Recall the dolls, and get them out of my era! Now!"  
  
"How do you propose I do that?" Kaiba asked. "I don't know how they got in your time."  
  
"Yeah, well," Mokuba and Shippo said, looking nervous, "We kind set you up a wizard's shop in that time. I came up with the idea, and Shippo helped." Mokuba said.  
  
"You and that fox child again!" Kaiba yelled. "I should have known! That rodent is pent on destroying my corporation! First the Television studio, now this!"  
  
Serenity said, "Allow me," and squeezed the Shippo doll, and it said, 'I'm a fox, heathen!'  
  
--------------Scene Break--------------  
  
"Ha! I shall defeat with my sword!" Ginta said, raising his Inu-yasha toy high into the air.  
  
"With the Jewel Shards in my legs, I can avoid it!" Hakkaku said, holding his Kouga figure.  
  
"I shall win!" Ginta said.  
  
"No, I will!" Hakkaku countered.  
  
"I will!"  
  
"I will!"  
  
"No I will!"  
  
"What in all the h---s are you two doing?" the real Kouga growled, standing behind them. The two guards started shaking, and tried to hide the toys.  
  
"We were uh… uh…" Ginta stammered.  
  
"We… We were playing sir! Don't kill us!" Hakkaku said, covering his head.  
  
"Playing? With what?" Kouga asked curiously. He spotted his tiny plastic replica on the ground, and gasped. He picked it up, and looked at with fear. "This is a Shikigama!" Kouga cried. "And this one! And this one!" he yelled, picking up the dolls. "You idiots! Someone's trying to steal my soul!" He beat the pulp out of Ginta and Hakkaku's faces. Then, he looked at the Kagome and Kouga dolls in his hands.  
  
"Someone means to entrap me and beloved Kagome in these cursed Shikikgama!" he accidentally pressed the button on the Kagome figure, and it said, 'Sit boy!' "Kagome!" Kouga cried, looking at the doll in despair. "Are you in there, my love!?" his fingers moved across the doll's back, and he pressed the button again., making it say 'Help Me!'  
  
"Have no fear, Kagome! I'll find the one who did this!" he put the toys in his belt, and grabbed his lackeys by their collars. "Where did you get these?!"  
  
"Uh… uh… The old witch Keade was peddling them for that Sorcerer Kaiba on the highway!" Ginta cried.  
  
"Sorcerer Kaiba!I should have known," Kouga snarled. "I never trusted him; always acting so arrogant. But the question his, why would Keade help him?" He stepped on two of the figures, Keade and Inu-yasha.  
  
'Shut up stupid!' the Inu-yasha toy said irritably.  
  
'Stop Barking, Inu-yasha' the Keade doll replied.  
  
"Of course!" Kouga said, picking them up as well. "That Sorcerer must be manipulating their real bodies, while he traps their souls in these. Why even has Naraku and his henchmen! Don't worry," he said, as he put the dolls in a sack, "I'll destroy the Sorcerer and save you all! Except maybe this one," he said, crushing the Naraku toy in his palm, making it crumble into many plastic pieces. He threw the sack over his shoulder, and took off in a whirlwind for the village.  
  
"I hope he brings those back when he's done with them," Hakkaku said, "I paid good money for those."  
  
"Maybe he'll replace this one for me," Ginta said, looking at the pieces of the one demolished figure.  
  
----------- Scene Break------------  
  
The group from the future hurried though the village, knowing that they just had to get to the 'Sorcerer's Shop' before anyone bought those toys.  
  
"Next time you have a bright idea, Mokuba," Kagome said to the boy as they ran past huts and farms, "Keep it to yourself!"  
  
"How many time do I have to say I'm sorry?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"There it is!" Shippo said, pointing to the building in the distance.  
  
"Let's get this over with," Kaiba said. Suddenly the wind started to blow about them. A loud whirring came from the forest.  
  
"I hope that's not who I think it is," Ayumi said.  
  
"It is," Inu-yasha said, his nose picking up the scent. "That mangy wolf's coming!"  
  
"I don't time to deal with Kouga right now!" Kagome cried, "My reputation here's at stake!"  
  
"Then allow me," Kaiba said, pulling out his Millennium Rod, and stepping in front of the group.  
  
Then, the whirl wind stopped, and Kouga stood before them, "Sorcerer Kaiba! I have a bone to pick with you!" He charged forward at lightening speed, prepared to strike, but Kaiba lifted his Rod, and swung it out, sending a pulse wave that blew Kouba five feet into the air, and five miles away.  
  
"Wow, you've gotten really good at that Rod, Kaiba," Yugi said.  
  
"Of course. What do you think I do in my spare time? I'm perfecting my skills." Kaiba said. "Now, let's go deal with those dolls." But just as they started towards the shop, a clou of dust came up again.  
  
"Oh no," Tea whined "Not again!"  
  
"Kaiba!" Kouga yelled, stopping again front of them. "Hear me now! Release my beloved Kagome or die!"  
  
"WHAT!?!" Inu-yasha yelled.  
  
"What are you blabbering about?" Kaiba asked the wolf demon.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about, pouring out the sack of figurines, and picking up the Kagome doll. "I know you've imprisoned her soul, and others, in these Shikigamas! And I know you mean to imprison me! Your insidious plot for world domination will not prevail, so long as I am free!"  
  
"Shiki-what?" Joey asked.  
  
"Man this guy's whacked," Tristan said. "Thinking Kaiba's taking over the world with dolls?"  
  
"He's a superstitious one," Kagome said. "Once, Inu-yasha stole my camera, and flashed it at him. Poor Kouga thought Inu-yasha had captured the power of lightening." "You mean to trick me by making these slaves speak as though nothing wrong? Enough , Sorcerer! I know you control these mindless victims!"  
  
"You're out of your mind," Kaiba told the wolf.  
  
"You're the crazy one!" Kouga yelled, "Trapping and manipulating people you called allies!"  
  
"Wait, Kouga!" Mokuba cried, running at the wolf.  
  
"Who, insolent whelp?" Kouga demanded.  
  
"Uh… I'm the real sorcerer behind it all," Mokuba said. "Seto's just another of my puppets."  
  
"What? You expect me to believe a child is in control of this witchcraft?" Kouga scoffed.  
  
"Mokuba, what are you doing?" Yugi called. "You have no idea how dangerous he is!"  
  
"Aw, he's nothing compared to me," Mokuba said. "I've got more power in my little finger thanhe does in his whole body."  
  
"You lie," Kouga said, peering down at Mokuba.  
  
"It's true," Mokuba said. He reached in his pocket, and pulled out a mini fan. "I can create wind with this talisman," he clicked it on, and it whirred to life, blowing a strong gut of air. In Kouga's face.  
  
"What is this?" Kouga asked, getting scared.  
  
"And I can create fire with my thumb," Mokuba said, taking his other hand from his pocket , a lighter concealed in his fist, and struck the tab, making the light pop up. Kouga gasped with terror.  
  
"Mokuba," Kagom said, "I don't think this is a good idea."  
  
"Who's the wizard here?" Mokuba asked her. The turned to Shippo, and said, "Give me the Soaker, Shippo."  
  
"You got it, Sorcerer," Shippo said, producing a Supersoaker. He handed it to Mokuba, and Mokuba said, "Now watch as I make water appear from this!" He pressed the trigger, and a blast of water drenched Kouga from head to foot to tail tip. "Now Shippo!" Mokuba ordered.  
  
"I'm on it!" Shippo said, dashing to the heap of toys. He pulled out the Kouga figure, and threw to Kagome. "Kagome, catch!" The girl caught the action figure, and then she understood. "Oh Kouga!" she called.  
  
"Shut up!" he yelled at everyone, and no one. He looked at Mokuba with rage and said, "You're wastin' my time."  
  
'You're wastin' my time,' said the doll as Kagome pressed the button.  
  
"What?!" Kouga said. "No!"  
  
"Yup," Mokuba said. "I'll your dear Kagome to imprison your soul in the Shiki-what-cha-ma-call-it."  
  
"You.. You wouldn't dare!" Kouga cried, "Kagome's my woman!"  
  
'Kagome's my woman,' the doll repeated. Kouga grabbed his sides, and howled in pain and grief.  
  
"NO! My souls' being stolen! What have I done to deserve this!?"  
  
"You got an hour?" Inu-yasha remarked with a smirk.  
  
Kouga paused in his dramatics to shout, "But out, mutt face!"  
  
'But out, mutt face!' the doll said.  
  
"Now you're soul's mine." Mokuba said grinning.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Kouga wailed, then fell over. He lay there unmoving for a moment. Then, he opened one eye. "Huh? I'm…I'm still in my own body."  
  
"Duh," Kagome said. "We all are." she tossed him the toy, which he caught in his hands. "These are just special toys from where I come from."  
  
"You mean… magic toys that talk?" Kouga whimpered, confused.  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure, whatever." Kagome said.  
  
"That's what me and my brother do," Mokuba said, looking Kouga in the eye. "We sell these toys in our village for kids. I thought it would be a good idea to bring them here, but I guess I was wrong. Sorry I scared you before."  
  
"How'd you get so many of these, wolf-boy?" Joey asked looking at the pile of toys.  
  
"My… minions bought them from the old woman." Kouga said, sobering up.  
  
"Old woman?" Shippo said. "Oh no! Keade! We have to stop her form selling more toys!"  
  
"Ah, there ye be," Keade said as she came over the hill, a large, heavy sack in her hands. "Ye have quite a business here, Sorcerer. The gizmos and gadgets from your world are very popular here. I especially like the pocket knife," she said, producing a Swiss Army knife, "And the looking glass," she said holdign up a compact in the other hand. "But I must ask ye for one thing."  
  
"What's that?" Kaiba sked her.  
  
"More of the 'Keade action figures,'" she said, holding the only one left in the whole village. "They are very much loved here. It's strange, the inu-yasha figurines sold hardly any at all, and the little Kagome's came close. But among the youth here, mine is most liked. And the small children adore the speaking Shippo and Kirara toys."  
  
"What do you mean no one bought me?" Inu-yasha demanded.  
  
"Well, there was one child that came through here," she said, "Very spoiled, very spiteful. He was looking for a toy. I gave him one your figures. I believe you are his only friend."  
  
"Awww," the girls all sighed.  
  
"Can it," Inu-yasha mumbled.  
  
"Can I go now? All this is too much for me." Kouga said, whimpering.  
  
"Oh, poor Kouga," Kagome said, kneeling down beside him. "This is all too much for oyur tiny brain to handle."  
  
"Then, does this mean you'll come with me?" he asked, hopeful.  
  
"Uh… no," she said, but she scooped up the toys in the sack, and said, "But you can keep these."  
  
"They're not mine," he said, "They belong to Ginta and Hakkuku."  
  
"Then here," Keade said, giving him some extra figures, that didn't sell, and an extra Kagome. "Perhaps this these will make you fell better."  
  
He took the Kagome doll, and pressed the button on the back. 'Sit boy!' it said, and Inu-yasha's necklace threw him down again with a BOOM!  
  
"I may like this one," he said, cheerfully. "I feel better already." He threw the bag over his sholder, and raced off for home.  
  
-------------Scene Break-----------  
  
"What a day, yesterday" Shippo said, as he and Keade wiped the store counter off the next morning. "I hope nothing goes wrong today." Keade opened the canopy, and they both gasped at what stood across the road. Yugi and Bakura were waving and smiling as they sat in their own booth. The sign over head read: King Yami's Mythical Beats! Control the Power of the Card, and, Fortunes Told, Plams Read by Bakura of The Shadows; free other world action figure with each purchase. The first three in line were some cloaked and hooded figure bearing wolf tails.  
  
"Oh dear," Keade sighed.  
  
"Nothing wrong with healthy competiton. Get free pocket knife with every purchase!" he called. "Gotta draw the customers somehow."  
  
-------------- Authors' Note--------------------  
  
Bluerain: We hope you e4njoyed this Shortie. We sure did!  
  
SirLarry: You bet! I'm gonna buy my own action figures!  
  
Bluerain: I've already ogt an Inu-yasha action figure. Made specially for conventions; only 2000 ever made! Just twenty more to go! 


End file.
